marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 68
| Speaker = Sgt. Duffy | StoryTitle1 = If a Man Be Mad! | Synopsis1 = Having returned from Ireland, Happy Hogan resumes work at Stark Industries, and Tony Stark gets a letter from his cousin Morgan asking for help. What Tony doesn't realize is that his cousin Morgan is under the employ of Count Nefaria who is hoping to use Morgan in a plot to destroy Tony Stark. First traveling to the States to pretend to seek Tony's help, Morgan is introduced to the Stark Industries staff and shown around the building. That night as Tony is on his way to a party, he happens to spy a rocket and decides to investigate it as Iron Man. Finding there's a bomb inside, Iron Man rushed back to Stark Industries and calls a bomb squad as Tony Stark. Arriving on the scene, they find the field empty. This whole episode is part of Morgan's plan, and Morgan (hiding in the bushes) uses a visio-projector to make Stark hallucinate and think he's seeing aliens. Using the device on Tony, Morgan begins to make everyone doubt Tony's sanity, and causes Senator Byrd to begin demanding that Stark be stripped of his defense contracts with the US army for fear that he may become a threat to national security. Believing that he is not insane, Stark returns to the original location where he started seeing aliens as Iron Man and begins scanning the area, unaware that Morgan has followed him there as well. Just before Morgan can blast Iron Man with the visio-projector, real aliens from the planet Froma arrive to investigate Earth. They spot Iron Man and begin attacking him, and during the battle discover Morgan as well. Iron Man fights off the aliens and saves Morgan's life. Afterwards, Morgan is forced to tell everyone that Stark is sane, and Senator Byrd retracts his demands as well. After everything is sorted out, Morgan is taken back to Europe to get punishment for failing Count Nefaria. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** Locations: * ** *** * * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Sentinel and the Spy! | Synopsis2 = Last issue, Captain America -- brainwashed by the Red Skull -- had fought his way to the office of the leader of the Allied forces to assassinate him. However, Cap manages to snap out of his brainwashing before firing the fatal shot, saving the commanders life. With the help of Bucky, Cap manages to defeat the Nazi soldiers before the Allied forces can round them all up. Word gets back to the Red Skull who has one of his operatives that is in a POW camp initiate a new plan against the Allies. The plan, dubbed "Project Vanish" was implemented by the Skull himself. At this camp, the chosen soldier orchestrates events so that he is a lone prisoner taken under the care of an army troop for relocation (coincidentally the same troupe that Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are a part of.) Using hidden gas canisters to escape, the Nazi flees into the woods and finds the cabin which contains the secret weapon that is part of Project Vanish, a disintegration ray. Attacking the army patrol, Steve Rogers is forced to change into Captain America and battle the foe. However, during the battle the Nazi turns the weapon to full power, causing it to overload and explode injuring both of them. Bucky arrives on the scene and changes Cap back into uniform before Sergeant Duffy can arrive on the scene to have them taken away by medics. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * America's top general (Unnamed) Antagonists: * * ** Red Skull's special agent ** Wolfgang, a German POW Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Edam and Gouda are named after cheeses. The name of their race, the Froma, is obviously a play on the French word for cheese, fromage. * Iron Man last appeared in Tales of Suspense #67 (Last Issue); He appears next in Shadows & Light #1. * Count Nefaria last appeared as the Dream Master in Tales of Suspense #67 (Last Issue); He appears next in Uncanny X-Men #22. * Morgan Stark appears next in Tales of Suspense #97. * The Alien Froma next appear in Maxium Security #1. * This issue contains a letters page, Mails of Suspense. Letters are published from Rick Wrigley, Arthur Metz, Tim Resiser, and Mark Leader. The letters page also contains a Mighty Marvel Checklist. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}